Type-sky
by aincreed
Summary: After killed by Crimson moon. Tsuna was blessed by tremendous power or curse of Crimson moon and awakening his MEoDP... A terrible power that he should be bearing that power alone. Tsunax harem


Chapter1: Altered fate

**June 24****th**** 2000**

"Now I will choose you as my successor kid…."

A man said as the boy with brown hair fell like a cut rag doll in pool of blood. However what weird the wound that opened like a rag doll that cut is slowly healed like nothing.

"So it worked…." The man said as he left him that slowly regenerated. "I hope you meet Arcueid, my descendant."

But that near death experience already made that boy opened something that never expected by that man.

**One week later**

"So Tsuna-kun, how do you feel?" The doctor asked as the brunette just nodded his eyes looked bluish crimson and became lifeless like a statue.

"Right, let's have a look at you then..."

Performing the usual examinations, the doctor glanced at Nana his mother, who stood nearby, looked at her own son in worried.

"There is nothing wrong…."The doctor said but he spotted something strange from the brunette. "Why are you averted your gaze Tsuna-kun?'

Tsuna looked at the doctor, "I don't feel okay when I see something."

"Really?" The doctor shone a light into both eyes, seeing them to be healthy, "You don't seem to be sensitive to light."

"No... I don't know why they hurt me..." Tsuna held out his hands, "I mean, sometimes when I look at the scribbles, my head hurts more, so I just close my eyes and pretend not to see them."

The doctor frowned, "Scribbles you say?" He looked around the room, "Do you see any now?"

Tsuna stared fully at the room, the walls were covered with lines, some jagged, others smooth curves, and direct straight lines.

There were also lines on the two people in the room.

"Yes, they're everywhere, even on you..."

Writing some notes on his clipboard, the doctor stood up, "Okay, lets run a few more tests..."

He saw Nana looked more worried as they ran the test.

**A week later**

Tsuna ran with all of his might as he lay down in the grass area, "I can't do it any more..." He placed his hand over his eyelids and squeezed, "No one believes me... These lines... They hurt me..."

"Hey there..."

Someone called him as he turned to see a red haired woman with a big briefcase in her hand, but what it weirdest for him were her blue eyes that made him feel calm.

"May I sit down?" She asked as he nodded and she sat down near him. "So, what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said as he looked at her, "What's yours?"

"Aoko Aozaki..." She frowned, "I don't like it much."

"Aoko-san…" Tsuna murmured as he looked at her with his bright smile. "Can I call you Aoko-nee…? You are reminding me of my sensei in kindergarten."

"Sure, I'd like that." Aoko ruffled his hair as they laughed together.

**Few days later**

Tsuna looked down of his meeting place with Aoko as he saw Aoko walked to there, "Aoko-nee," he called to her cheerfully, causing her to look in his direction and wave me over.

"Look I will show you something," Tsuna said as slowly his right hand became sharp and his eyes became blue and crimson as the lines and dot showed and he was tracing one of them. As the result the upper half of tree falls to the ground with nothing more than a rustling of leaves.

He looks back to Aoko with a grin on his face, "See there is no one who ca-"Aoko suddenly slapped his face as his eyes widened at her reaction at him.

"What you just did was very thoughtless, Tsuna. You shouldn't destroy things like that just to show off." Aoko warned as Tsuna looked at his own hands that sharper and became not like human.

As the tears formed in the corner of his eyes, "I... I'm sorry..." He apologized as he realized that even Aoko is hate him, now he really sure that he is a monster that just making misfortune to the others and he will lost someone that really trust him than the others.

What he didn't expect is Aoko pulled him to warm hug, "There's no need to apologize, Tsuna... While you did do something that I should be angry at you for, it's not your fault." She explained as she patted his back.

She looked at his eyes, "But you know, if someone doesn't tell you now, someday you would make a mistake that'd be unfixable. That's why I'm not apologizing for hitting you. You can hate me all you want, if you feel that way." She said as Tsuna gritted his sharp teeth.

"No way will I hate you!" He yelled as she looked shocked. Tsuna looked down, "You are very precious to me since you are the only one who trust me than the others." He said as Aoko patted his head.

"Tsuna listen to me…. You are currently had the power to destroyed this world with that eyes and that power that you had, and with that eyes even you could kill the god with that eyes and your power." She explained as Tsuna shocked to hear about that.

"Kill god…" Tsuna repeated as she nodded.

"Apparently I don't know why type-moon choose you as his successor but the point if you had his power than you had the power that nearly impossible." She said as she made some magic circle from her hand. "Nothing really needs to be known beyond that. If you happen to go down that path someday, the principles will become clear to you as something that is needed."

Tsuna looked at her, "I don't understand…. Why I had this scary power…. Why I had these eyes…..and-"Aoko closed his mouth as she showed her warm smile.

"That's good, Tsuna. It's important that you don't understand now. All I want you to know is that you must never use your power as a joke or whim… If you do you will lose yourself and became a monster that you never know." She explained as he became shivered from her words.

"….. Ok I won't do it again! I will never show this power to others…." Tsuna said as he looked down in embarrassment. "And above all I scared of scary monster…"

Aoko laughed after hearing that childish nature of Tsuna and patted his head, "That's good Tsuna. Never forget what you felt here today. If you stay that way, I'm sure you'll eventually find real happiness." She said as he smiled at her.

She opened her briefcase as she searched for something in her briefcase, "Since your gifts are kind dangerous I will give you this holy lock." She said as she gave him the silver lock with long chain.

Tsuna wore the silver lock around his left hand as the scribbles and dots vanished into nothingness. "A-Aoko-nee... I can't see the lines anymore! It's like magic" He said excitedly. She gives him a warm smile as he hug her tightly, thankful for having his regular sight back.

Aoko patted his head, "Well, that would be because I'm a magician." She sighed, "I'm glad you're happy, but the lines aren't gone, those lock just stop you from seeing them while you use them."

"But, if I see them, I might cut the lines, and break my promise to you..." He was shocked to think he would ever take the lock off again.

She smirked, "You can break that promise, you know." Seeing him preparing to speak again, she continued, "You're only 5 years old, and I know type-moon wouldn't choose you just because you had mystic eyes of death perception. But if you could use your power properly you will had those friends that you want."

She sat up, closing the briefcase, Tsuna became anxious in his heart, feeling that he wouldn't see her again.

"I'm not telling you to be perfect, you just have to do what you feel is right. As long as you understand when to apologise when you know you did something bad, you'll become a wonderful adult."

She stood up, the errant grass falling from her body, "But, one thing you should remember, you are a human Tsuna." Aoko said as she grabbed her shoulder. "Never forget you are Sawada Tsunayoshi and no one else just a normal human Sawada Tsunayoshi, as long as you remember that you won't lost yourself to that power."

"Are you leaving, Sensei?" Tsuna asked finally, growing more distressed.

"Yes, Tsuna, I have to go now."

"But I won't be able to do this without you!" He was getting teary.

Aoko patted his head, "You shouldn't lie like that, you'll be fine on your own. You've got those eyes, whether you like it or not, and they may be able to help you in your future. Everyone's life is full of problems, but you've got more power than others to change that."

Tsuna looked at her as he showed his smile to her, "Yeah... Farewell, Sensei."

**August 13****th**** 2014**

**14 years later**

Tsuna is already 14th years old now and he was currently studying in Naminori high. He had friends: Yumidzuka Satsuki his classmate, a senior in his school Ciel and Yamamoto Takeshi his self-proclaimed best friend.

Since that day he always tried to live normally and never use his power since he thought that was something very scary for him and he shouldn't use that power again. But after he saved some girl from suicide he awakened something like intuition that helped him to determine something.

A loud voice interrupted her thoughts, and he immediately looked up to see who caused it.

"Dame-Tsuna! Are you listening?!" Nezu-sensei shouted, and Tsuna started to regret spacing out in Nezu-sensei's class..

"E-ehh?! G-gomen, Sensei, I-" Tsuna started to ramble on, stuttering out apologies while his classmates laughed at him.

"Haha, Dame-Tsuna's so pathetic!" His classmates stated, teasing him.

"I know right? He's so stupid too!" Another one of them said. "Of course beside his talent to repaired something."

_'I'm not deaf, Minna-san. I still have ears...'_ Tsuna thought, hurt.

"He's so stupid! I bet he can't answer an elementary question!" Everyone laughed again at the statement, and Tsuna looked down.

"Everybody, Quiet!" Nezu-sensei shouted "Even if those are true…" Nezu mumbled under his breath, while Tsuna mentally sobbed. Not because everyone was teasing, laughing and mocking him. No, he was used to that.

He knew that he is different from them but he shouldn't show that since normality is the best for him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Nezu finally screamed and Tsuna flinched as he heard his nickname.

"H-hai?!" Tsuna squeaked, and Nezu smirked, satisfied that he got his student's attention.

"Stand up!" He did as he told him to do and his class stifled their laughs as they knew what was coming for their useless classmate.

"Answer the question!" Nezu pointed to the board and Tsuna froze, not understanding the material in front of him.

"E-eto…13?" He guessed, hoping he was right-

"Wrong! Sit down!" Tsuna immediately sat down and blushed in embarrassment as everyone finally lets out the laughs they were suppressing.

This was a normal day for him.

The classes resumed like any ordinary day of her life. Meaning he receives his quizzes with failing grades, and the teasing resumed. Yup, this was definitely normal for him.

Soon, they were dismissed and Tsuna did his best to avoid his bullies. But Lady Luck wasn't on his side today…and probably the next days he'll be having in him soon to be messed up life.

But unknown to him that somebody was spied him from one of tree, "Interesting!" The shadow murmured as he put his green binocular away.

**After school**

"Tadaima, kaa-san!" Tsuna greeted, and a response came from the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" Her mother greeted her back cheerfully.

He dropped his bag on bed as he looked at his wound that heals in no time. Yeah that is the sign he isn't human at all since that day all of his reflex, sensing, power, and acrobatic abilities are beyond normal human even he could leapt from one building to another building in fast speed.

He stood up as he changed his clothes but someone barged in!

"Tsu-kun! A home-tutor is coming today! Isn't that great?" Her mother smiled, and Tsuna looked at her mother in pure shock.

"Home Tutor?!" Tsuna screeched, and his mother brought out a flyer.

"Hm, it says here…[Will raise your kid to be the new leader for the next generation. I'm young and good looking. Grade and subject doesn't matter. – Reborn]" His mother recited.

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before! And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you 24/7 for free!" Nana looked at her boy expecting a positive reaction, but only saw her boy still staring at her in shock.

"That sounds like a scam, Kaa-san! You shouldn't accept it!" Tsuna stated, flabberghasted at the fact that his mother actually believed such a thing.

"But Tsu-kun! What will you do in the future with your grades like this?" His mother pulled out a math test paper from god knows where with a big red 15 on the upper corner of the paper. Tsuna blushed, feeling humiliated at the sight and grabbed it from his mother.

"That's way I will tried the best for other time." He said as he took the paper from her.

"Ciaossu!" Sawada families blinked and looked down to see a suit wearing baby with a fedora on his head and a yellow pacifier on his neck.

Nana immediately asked him whose child he was, and the kid took that as a cue to introduce himself.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor." The baby introduced herself as Tsuna eyes turned to crimson and blue.

Tsuna shocked to see that the lines in his body are just three, it showed how strong is the baby and the moment his eyes active than it means that the baby isn't human.

"Say, Mom. The flyer says that the payment is a room to sleep in and three meals a day, right?" Tsuna asked his mother. "Why don't you start on dinner?"

"Oh, that's a good idea," Nana replied. "I'll call you two down when it's done." Nana left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna looked at Reborn with interest. He sat on his bed and Tsuna turned to face him, "Hey! Who said that you can sit on my be-"

"I was lying to you before, my real line of work is assassination, and my job here, is to turn you into a Mafia boss." Reborn said as he brought out a rifle from his brief case. Tsuna looked at him in disbelief.

"A-a mafia boss?" He asked.

And cuuut yeah that is the first chapter of Type-sky fanfic. Why I choose Tsuna killed by Type-moon first because I want him to had a strength that baring heroic spirit in power and the holy lock is just surpassing his power from leak out.

And Tsuna primary weapon will be his knife and claw since he wouldn't use few of his please read and review this story.


End file.
